Pokemon: The Aura Matrix
by Hunter Stag
Summary: An alternated version of the Matrix, with Pokemon. Humanity has hooked up Pokemon to computers, making training completely computerized. One Lucario fights to change it.
1. Zen

A Lucario sat in a small chair in front of a laptop computer. She wore a leather jacket that went down to her wrists, and concealed all but a narrow strip of her yellow chest fur. Her paws flew over the keyboard, typing frantically, looking for something.

Then, she stopped. On the screen, a red message flashed. The Lucario cursed and jumped up.

The computer screen said DEFENSIVE MATRIX ACTIVATED. SECURITY NOTIFIED. BROADCASTING VISUAL FOOTAGE OF INTRUDER.

The Lucario backed away from the chair and looked towards the room's door. She had locked it, but still, she closed her eyes, the sensory bundles on the back of her head flaring outwards as she monitored the outside for any intrusion. _Zeta. The hack was detected. The Matrix got into it again._

_We'll have to try something else, Zen. But not now. They're already outside the building._

Zen _could_ sense a group of humans and Pokémon standing around the building. _I can probably take them. Are there any Regis?_

There was a long silence. _Yes._

Zen cursed again. She looked outside and noticed three Aura-strong Pokémon standing outside. She readied an Aura Sphere.

The three Regis burst out of the ground behind the police barricade. One of them, a male officer, greeted them. "Sirs, we have the intruder cornered inside."

The Registeel's lights flashed its beeping transferring into human speech. "Have you sent any in?"

"Yes, sir. They're bringing it down now."

The Regice looked back as it and the Regirock approached the building. "No, officer, your men are already dead."

Zen looked around at the five police officers and Dog Pokémon scattered across the floor. None were breathing. She also looked at the hole in the wall that she had created before they had burst in. She ran through it just as the door crashed off its hinges and Regirock appeared in the doorway. Zen turned a corner just as a Hyper Beam slammed into the wall, down the path she had been running. She then ran up a staircase onto the roof, then began jumping from building to building.

She was passing a vent as Registeel's arm burst through the metal, swinging around and tearing the vent off of the roof. She jumped over a gap as Registeel rose from the vent and fired a Hyper Beam, blowing a chimney beside Zen apart. She threw up her arms as shrapnel flew at her, cutting her face and drawing blood. Zen ran around the chimney's ruins, and as she came to the edge jumped off of the roof. She felt heat over her head as another Hyper Beam flew over her as she fell into a dumpster below. As she jumped out of it, Regice rounded a corner, charging for an Ice Beam. She ran, running towards a radio center as the ice broke across the dumpster's surface.

Zen burst through the door and looked around frantically for a computer. Seeing one, she lunged at it just as Regirock burst through the floor close to the door. She looked for a certain key and pressed it as a Hyper Beam slammed into the table the computer was at, obliterating it, and the computer with it.

The Regis looked down at the ashes of the table and the circuitry of the computer. The scorched body of the Lucario that should have been there, however, was absent. Regice looked at Registeel. "She escaped."

"It doesn't matter," Regirock said. "She will draw the rest out."

Registeel looked at the wreckage again. "The informant is real. That is the important thing."

"Do we have any intelligence?" Regice asked.

"It is a Lucario. The name is Sen. Programs are in pursuit of him now."

Regirock nodded. "Good. Return to base."

The three Pokémon left the building, walking down the street into the night.


	2. Sen

Sen the Lucario woke with his back against a tree. That was how he had gone to sleep; now his back was sore.

_Next time, I'll sleep on the grass._

He got up and looked around. The glade he was in was silent. He jumped to the top of a tree and looked out on the area that his little hill was situated in. There was a town nearby. It was abandoned, and since he had first gone into it he had acquired a taste for the oddly perpetually fresh human food that seemed to repeatedly appear in the exact same place.

Sen walked down to the town and looked around it, finally walking into a store. He took a bar of chocolate from a shelf and unwrapped it, taking a huge bite and closing his eyes as he gave a satisfied swallow.

A sound from behind made him turn around. A Weavile and two Sneasel stood in the doorway, looking like they wanted to rip something apart. Sen looked at them. "Something I can help you with?"

"We'd like you to come with us. Our employers wish to speak with you."

Sen caught the emphasis around "speak". He started backing up, one paw still holding the chocolate. He put it on a shelf. _I'll finish it later_. He then began charging an Aura Sphere. "Sorry. I don't go with strangers."

The Weavile gave a feral grin. "We were hoping you'd say that."

The three charged forward as Sen released the Aura Sphere, leaving it to slam into the floor where they had been standing. The glass doors shattered outwards, leaving glass carpeting the floor. The Weavile came up the center while the two Sneasel jumped onto the shelves and ran at Sen.

Sen called upon Metal Claw, the spikes on his paws turning into long, lethal claws. He ran at the Weavile and as he closed with it all three lunged at him. He spun, blocking one Sneasel's Fury Swipes and tossing it across three shelves. He heard a loud crash and enjoyed it while doing the same to the other Sneasel.

Sen turned and gasped as the Weavile jumped at him, a bright blue ball of Focus Blast held in its paws. Sen jumped back leaving the Weavile to land on the floor, the Focus Blast sending up a huge dust cloud.

Sen charged an Aura Sphere and charged at Weavile as the latter conjured another Focus Blast and charged at Sen. Their attacks met, obliterating many of the shelves in the store. Sen, favoring one leg and holding his arm, limped quickly through the shattered doorway while the Weavile and its lackeys were confused.

He was looking for a place to hide when a voice whispered to him. "Psst!"

Sen looked around for the source and saw a female Lucario beckoning to him. She wore a long-sleeved leather jacket. She beckoned again. "Come here! Hurry, before they find you!"

Sen didn't protest, limping into the alley and sitting down with his back against the wall. He looked up at the Lucario. "Who are you?"

The Lucario didn't answer until the three assassins had passed. "My name is Zen. I'm with the resistance."

She helped him up, throwing one of his arms over her shoulders and wrapping an arm around his waist. "Come on. I'll take you to our leader."

_Resistance?_ Sen asked himself as he and Zen slowly made their way towards the woods. When they got out of the town, Zen took a small cloth from her jacket pocket, packing it with grass and mud, then wrapped it around Sen's foot. She smiled at him. "Feel better?"

Sen nodded and smiled back. _Gosh, she's pretty_. He inwardly slapped himself. Now wasn't the time. Zen got Sen up and they continued until they came to a small tent. Sen looked at Zen. "Is this yours?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

Zen guided him in and laid him down on a small cot. She looked at him. "I have some stuff to do. Rest. Going to sleep will help those wounds."

After Sen was asleep, Zen looked at him briefly and then closed her eyes.

_I have him, Zeta. What do I do now?_

_Wait, Zen. Until I call you, don't move from your position._

_They sent some assassins after him. He got away, but injured._

_I saw. Charging at the Weavile like that was reckless. We need to weed that out of him._

_We will. Don't worry._

She pulled away from the connection. She looked at Sen. "Don't worry. If you're who we think you are, the Aura Resistance will win for sure."

She got on a separate cot next to Sen's and fell asleep.

Sen woke slowly. He half opened his eyes and looked at Zen's cot. She wasn't there. Sen got up and looked around. He saw Zen sitting down on the ground with a laptop in her lap. She looked up as he swung his legs over the side of the cot. "Good. You're awake. Come here."

Sen walked over to her and sat down next to her. He noticed several nicks in her right ear that looked fresh. She also had several scabs on her face, red visible through the black and blue fur. He raised a paw and ran it around her face. She started and looked at him. "What are you doing?"

"You're hurt…" Sen whispered.

She brushed his paw away. "It's nothing. Come on."

Sen's paw was much better since he had slept, and now he could walk on his own.

Zen changed the bandages on both his arm and his paw, then they both started walking. After a few hours and some resting, Zen pointed at a mountain with what looked like a small vacation house on it. It was made out of stone, with windows and a balcony. "That's our base, up there."

They both jumped up the mountain, Sen grunting occasionally as he put too much weight on his foot. When they came up to a cliff, a young Lucario, shorter than Zen, ran out and hugged her. "Zen! You're back!"

Zen rubbed the young Lucario between its ears. "It's good to see you too, Shao." She turned to Sen. "This is my brother, Shao."

Shao looked out from behind Zen and smiled. "You brought someone."

"Zeta insisted that I bring him."

"I'm Sen," Sen said, shaking the young Lucario's paw. "Your sister saved my life."

Zen looked around, then jerked her head. "Come on. Let's go inside."

The three entered the door of the house and stopped when an older Lucario, muscled, venerable and wearing a jacket like Zen, blocked their way. Zen leaned over to Sen and whispered, "Zeta."

Zeta's eyes roamed over Sen. A small smile quirked a corner of his mouth. He looked at Zen. _So,_ he said silently. _This is him?_

She nodded. Zeta looked at Sen. "As Zen undoubtedly told you, my name is Zeta. I am the leader of the Aura Resistance, and I can tell you now that nothing is as it seems."

Sen raised an eyebrow, skeptical.

Zeta smiled and gave a chuckle. "I can see that you don't believe me. Tell me, could I do this if this was real?"

He jumped up and planted his feet on the ceiling. Sen's eyes widened. Zeta smiled, his dreadlocks falling so that they hung upside down with his ears. "As you can see, I shouldn't be able to do this. Thus, it proves my point."

Sen still looked skeptical. Zeta dug around in the pocket of his jacket and dug out a small berry. He flipped down from the ceiling and handed the berry to Sen. "That is a Truth Berry. It's presently used by police for interrogating criminals. It works differently on Pokemon. It shows them the truth of what they're seeing."

Sen looked suspiciously at the berry. He then slowly ate it.

He then woke up. He tried to move his arms. He couldn't. He couldn't move his legs either. He moved his head to one side, and gathered that he seemed to be encased in some kind of metal ring. Around his hands and feet he noticed a blue glow, as well as a slight ache.

Then he realized what the glow was. _My Aura_.

Something then happened. He heard Zeta's voice inside his head._ Sen._

He tried to speak, but only could manage a rasping sound.

_Don't try to talk. You're in a human power station._

He tried to talk again. His throat was parched. He was hungry. His tongue, swollen from lack of water, got in his way.

_I told you not to talk! Think something if you want to interrupt._

_Why am I in a power station?_

_This is the real world. The world I met you in is a computer simulation. Real Pokémon all hooked up to computers. The power stations keeping the computers alive operate on Aura. Zen, Shao, and myself are former power supplies. They capture Lucarios and use their Aura to power the system. They have enough reserve power to run the computers for years even after every Lucario is gone._

Shan's eyes were starting to ache from staying open for too long. He closed them.

_Why does everything hurt?_

_You've never used your arms, legs, or eyes before. You were taken when you were a Riolu and hooked up here right when you were born. You evolved naturally. But you still have control over your Aura._

_What do I do? I don't want to know anymore. Get me out! GET ME OUT RIGHT NOW!_

_Quiet! These computers are set to handle a set amount of Aura. If you increase your power, they should short circuit. Then you can break out of the ring and get out of here._

_How do I increase it?_

_You should know how._

Nothing else came. Sen felt anger. Zeta had abandoned him! He got angrier, and felt searing heat around his paws. He painfully opened his eyes and looked around. The metal enclosing his paws was melting into solid lumps.

Zeta's voice came into his mind again. _Quickly! Break out, or it will seal you there._

Moving his arms hurt even worse than moving his head and opening his eyes. He managed to get them out, however, red globules of metal dripping off of his paws. He noticed his feet coming loose as well. As he thumped to the floor, the computers began sparking and one human technician, seeing the Lucario lying on the floor, widened its eyes. It was reaching for a red button when a blue ball of light shot past it and blew up another terminal. Sen, lying semiconscious on the floor, gave no reaction to the door opening, and only groaned when he saw Zen running towards him. She picked him up, helping him walk the same way as when they first met. They both left the room, towards a small office across the hall. The human inside looked up and his eyes widened. Zen took one paw from Sen long enough to knock the man unconscious with a Force Palm before leading Sen to the computer. She sat him down in the human's chair and began typing, pausing once to put one of Sen's limp paws on the computer. Finally she placed a paw on the keyboard, then pressed ENTER.

The two Lucarios vanished from the office long before the authorities could arrive.

Zen and Sen appeared in front of the house in a massive flash of displaced Aura. Zeta ran out and scooped Sen up in his arms. He smiled at Zen. "You did well. He never would have broken out on his own."

She smiled and nodded. Zeta continued. "Go inside. Get some rest. I'll get Sen a bed."

Zen walked into the house, leaving Zeta to take Sen inside the house. He soon lowered the frail Lucario into a soft bed and covered him with blankets.

Zen settled down into her own bed, smiling.


	3. Discovery

Sen opened his eyes and slowly closed and opened them. He groaned and turned, laying his left cheek against the cool pillow. It felt good. Very good. He'd never slept in a bed before. It was a good bed, too. He sensed someone come in. A Lucario that he hadn't seen before, a young one with a scar across his face, shook him awake. "Wake up, Sen. Zeta wants to see you."

Sen rubbed his eyes and swung his legs over the bedside. Taking a glass of water that had appeared on his nightstand during the night, he took a long drink, cooling his throat and enabling him to talk. He looked up at the Lucario that had woken him. "Who are you?"

"My name's Jump. I think I'm the only one among us to be injured while escaping."

"What happened?"

"I had the misfortune to be sprung by Zeta while a Regi was inspecting the facility. An ice shard cut my face deeply."

Sen cocked his head, his face confused. "Regis?"

"The enforcers of the real world. They can come in here, too, but they haven't so far. The one that cut my face was Regice."

He helped Sen off of the bed. "Come on. Zeta wants you to meet everyone."

Sen grabbed a sleeveless leather vest from a bedside table, put it on, and started after Jump.

Sen followed Jump to the house's large living room. It could hold about twenty, and fifteen other Lucarios were scattered around the room, talking, eating, and frankly lounging around. Zeta, sitting on a couch and talking with Zen, smiled and nodded at Jump as he and Sen entered. He rapped his paw on the table, and all talking immediately ceased. Jump sat down next to Zen, and she whispered in his ear. Jump blushed and smiled.

Zeta rose and walked around, laying a paw on Sen's shoulder.

"Everybody, listen up! This is Sen, our newest member. As Zen has no doubt already told all of you, he was rescued only yesterday. I expect you all to show him the ropes."

All of the Lucario nodded. Zeta ordered them all to line up and he introduced them all. "You already know Shao, Zen, Jump, and myself. These are the others. My younger brother, Theta."

A Lucario slightly younger than Zeta nodded and smiled at Sen. Zeta pointed to a male Lucario wearing a bloodstained headband. "This is Rapier," he pointed to another Lucario with that had a greasy rag tied around his arm. "And his friend Grease." Grease grinned.

A friendly-looking female on the end of the line was next. "This is Aurora. She's our best scout."

He pointed to a shy-looking female that was close to Aurora. "This is Dusk. She's our radar. Our advance warning system." Dusk gave a little smile and an almost imperceptible nod.

Zeta went on to introduce the other seven Lucarios that made up the Aura Resistance. Sen greeted each of them and they did the same. Finally, when the meeting adjourned, he walked off and Theta caught up with him. "My brother's a right old stick in the mud, isn't he?"

Sen shook his head. "Not really."

Theta chuckled. "You obviously haven't seen him when we're on missions yet."

Sen looked at Theta. "Missions?"

"We make forays into the real world occasionally to steal things, cause havoc, the usual."

He started to walk down a hallway. "Come downstairs if you want to fight Rapier, if an insane urge ever takes you, or train. Walk around, talk to the others, make friends."

He walked away, oblivious to Sen's attempts to call him back. Sen let his outstretched arm drop to his side with a sigh. He spotted a stairway and walked down it. He was about to step into a room when a voice shouted "Watch it!"

A computer keyboard flew through the air towards him and Grease jumped in front of it, catching it and falling into Sen. The Lucario, who's fur was greasier than the rag that was wrapped around his arm, was laughing. Sen pushed him off and stood up, dusting himself off. Grease got up, still grinning. "Sorry. I can never get the stupid stuff to work easily. I threw that out of frustration right when I saw you come down the stairs."

Sen looked at what seemed to be a large helicopter capable of holding all of the Resistance. He looked at Grease, who by now had lain down on a rolling cart and gone under the fuselage of the helicopter. "You're building a chopper?"

"Yep. In case we ever need a quick getaway. It's not done yet, so that's why until it's done there are explosives put near the fuel tank."

Sen's eyes widened. "You're well prepared, aren't you?"

"We have to be in case we're ever attacked. We all may be pretty strong, but if they come after us in force, doing something we're not used to, they'd beat us."

"What are you used to?"

"Them coming at us head on."

Zeta's voice boomed through the room, coming from a loudspeaker in a corner. "Everyone, get up to the living room, now."

Grease rolled out from beneath the chopper's fuselage, fresh grease stains on his cheeks and chest. His eyes were wide with shock. "I wonder what's wrong."

Sen shrugged. "Maybe a mission?"

Grease shrugged, got up, and the two ran up the stairs.

All of the Resistance was gathered by the time Grease and Sen got there.

Zeta stood in the middle of the living room with the Resistance gathered around him. "Everybody listen up. Aurora says that a large group of Pokémon are heading towards us…I think the Regis are leading them."

There was a round of shouted curses through the whole group. Zeta looked around, shouting for quiet. "We have no idea how they found us, but we do know that we can't take them on. They have a large group of strong Pokémon with them."

Jump raised a paw. "When will they be here, Zeta?"

"We estimate in a few days. Tops." Zeta sighed. "I think we should go. Find somewhere else to live."

All of the Resistance fighters nodded wearily.

Sen leaned over to a pair of twin siblings, Light and Dark. "Have you had to move before?"

Dark, the male of the pair, nodded. "Yeah. About ten times."

Light put her paw on Dark's shoulder. "We'll find somewhere else."

Rapier jumped up. "So we're going to run like always, huh? Why don't we stay and fight, Zeta?"

Zeta looked at Rapier. "If you tire of living, feel free. Anyone who wants to live and give their lives for something more helpful to the other Pokémon still held captive can come with me."

Rapier walked up to Zeta, tilting his head to look the older Lucario in the eye. "Well, I'm staying here."

Dark, Grease, Sen, Zen, Theta and Shao lined up behind Rapier.

Aurora, Light, Dusk, and the remaining Lucarios lined up behind Zeta. He sighed. "It's settled then. If you all want to die, fine. You'll be doing us some good." He turned to his group. "Leave everything but the essentials. I expect you outside in ten minutes."

They all nodded. Light remained for a moment to hug Dark goodbye, then ran off. Sen looked at Rapier. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"I'm tired of running," Rapier said with a scowl.

The door slammed.

Zen looked at the rest. "No point in following them."

Sen sighed. "We're stuck here then. But we still need a place to run, in case your plan goes wrong, Rapier."

Rapier sighed and nodded. He then looked at Grease. "When will the chopper be ready?"

"A few more days. So we'll have to run."

Shao moved closer to Zen. "I'm scared, sis." He whispered.

Zen put a paw on the smaller Lucario's head. "I'm scared too, Shao. Don't worry."

Sen sighed. "I think we should all get some sleep. If we're going to fight, we don't need to be doing it while we're tired."

Theta nodded. "I agree with Sen. He has the makings of a good leader and I think his advice makes sense. Everyone get some rest. From what Zeta said, I think we'll need it."

Everyone nodded and went to their rooms.


	4. The Calm Before

The three Regis stood on a cliff across the valley from the Resistance house. Registeel spoke. "We'd be noticeable approaching from the air. We should go through the valley."

Regice shook its head. "I think we should split up. Attack from three directions at once."

Regirock nodded. "That is a good plan. Don't you agree, Registeel?"

Registeel nodded as well. "A good plan, Regice. I will take a third of the force. You two take the remainder and we will hit them one after the other."

They all nodded and went to choose their teams.

Sen stood on the balcony, holding his chin in his paw with the other arm dangling over the rail.

He turned at someone's footsteps. Zen walked out on the porch, standing beside him and mimicking his position. She looked at him, her hand moving onto her cheek. "Couldn't sleep?"

Sen shook his head. "I keep thinking about tomorrow. Maybe we should have left with Zeta and the others."

She put a paw on his shoulder. "We can do it. And if we can't, we'll escape. Just like always, remember?"

Sen smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Just like always."

Zen looked at him. "You know, the first time I laid eyes on you, I knew you had something special about you."

Sen looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"You were a good fighter. You were fast, strong, clever, and above all, determined once you knew what you were up against." She put a paw up and ran it across his cheek. "I've grown to like you."

He took hold of her paw and smiled. "I know."

She looked over at the fire that was now clearly visible. "They'll probably kill us all."

He looked at her. "Don't say that. We'll escape."

She looked back at him and smiled. "But we still may die." She took a step closer. "And before we die I want you to know."

He cocked his head. "Know what?"

"I love you."

To her surprise, he didn't act surprised or confused. He merely smiled and whispered "I know."

He touched his lips against hers, his mouth warm and firm.

She didn't try to pull away. She gently placed one paw on his shoulder and entwined the other around his neck, as both of his wound their way to the small of her back.

Jump was about to go onto the balcony as well, when he saw Zen and Sen kissing one another. He smiled briefly, then went to go back to bed.

**Sorry for the shortness of this one. You could tell that was coming, couldn't you? I made it way too obvious. Anyway, R&R! Next chapter, you'll find out who the informant is, and there'll be a dramatic escape. Seeya!**


	5. Informant

Sen got up out of his bed the next morning, greeting Zen like nothing had happened last night. Jump, Rapier, and Grease were watching three angles of the house, ready for any attack. Zen smiled at Sen and returned the greeting. Zen looked at Shao. "Shao, get near the door. If things aren't going well, I want you to get out of here fast."

Shao nodded.

Rapier's voice flew down the east hallway. "There's a group of Pokémon coming up the mountain!"

Dark's voice reported likewise from the north hallway.

Grease's voice remained silent.

Sen got an idea. He ran down to the basement, and located the fuel tank of the chopper that Grease had been building. A simple bomb with a large block of explosive compound had been stuck on it. The timer, which had not been activated, read 15:00. _We'll either be dead in fifteen minutes, or out of here._

He pressed a red button and the timer switched to 14:59, and started dropping. Sen nodded and ran back upstairs.

Zen looked at him. "What were you doing?"

"I started the bomb on the chopper."

"You _what_?" Rapier said, coming down the hallway.

"I started the bomb down in the basement."

Dark came down the north hallway, looking around. "Can anybody see Grease?"

All of the Lucarios closed their eyes, their sensory bundles (which many mistook for dreadlocks) flaring outwards. Strong pulses of Aura bled off of the entire group, and Sen noticed a new Aura. It was Grease's.

The Lucario came running down the hallway, as always, grinning.

Rapier looked at him. "We've gotta get out of here, Grease. Sen's started the bomb downstairs and we can trap them here while they're… what are you laughing at?"

Grease really was laughing, eventually stopping and grinning. Except it was a different kind of grin, forced and that it looked like more of a grimace. "That bomb won't go off, you know."

Sen's face was puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"I mean what I say. The bomb won't go off. It's a dud. That paste you saw was just clay. You see, there's someone I want you to meet."

He stuck a paw out and beckoned.

And a team of muscular Pokémon poured into the room on three sides.

Rapier looked at Grease. "What's going on?"

Registeel stomped up behind Grease. "He has led you all to your deaths. Actually, _you_ did, rebel. It was your foolish decision to stay here, where we could easily kill you."

Grease smiled. "Sorry, Rapier. Times change."

Registeel raised an arm. "Your usefulness has ended."

It struck Grease in the side of the head, crushing his skull and slamming him into the wall. Blood smeared it as the Lucario's body fell to the floor.

"NO!" Rapier shouted.

Sen launched a pair of Aura Spheres from either paw and they exploded against random Pokémon. He did it again, with Zen doing it as well, until the room was obscured in smoke. "Let's go!" Theta shouted.

The group of Lucarios ran out of the room. As they got out, Sen stopped. "Rapier!"

He ran back in and quickly found the Lucario, kneeling by Grease's body and shaking him. "Come on, Grease! We've gotta go! Get up!"

Sen took hold of Rapier around the waste and started pulling, shouting at Rapier. "Come on! We're leaving!"

"No! I'm not leaving him!"

"He's dead, Rapier! Come ON!"

He finally managed to heave Rapier off of Grease's body, carrying his suddenly limp body towards the door, stopping briefly to throw an Aura Sphere down the stairs to the basement.

He then ran as fast as he could out the door, meeting up with the others outside. They ran together into the woods and Sen started shouting. "Down! Get down now!"

They all threw themselves flat as the building exploded behind them.

**Ouch. Poor Rapier. Anyways, didn't expect it to be Grease, did you? Kinda stuck on the next chapter, so don't expect any updates for a while. See you guys later! **


End file.
